If Your Not The One
by Dark Nightmares
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are torn apart because Inuyasha saw Kikyo. So now how do they feel about? And what is the deal with Kikyo?


If Your Not The One By Yasha1302  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, or the song, 'If Your Not the One.' Thank you to Rumiko Takahashi and Daniel Beddingfeild for these two great creations.  
  
Dedicated to Andrew, the love of my life.  
  
Inuyasha sat up in the Go-Shinboku tree thinking about the song that Kagome had been listening to all day...  
  
If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you're not the one, then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you were not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes, wondering what he was thinking about.  
  
I'll never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now.  
  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share me life with.  
  
Kagome paused, thinking about the chorus. It so described how she felt right now. Now that Kikyo had shown up.  
  
I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?  
  
Kagome jumped through the well, going home. She walked up the steps to the house, oblivious to everything. All her thoughts were on Inuyasha. When she got into her room, she threw herself onto her bed and started to cry.  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
"Why Inuyasha? Damn it, why don't you just go with Kikyo? Why do you stay here and play with my heart?" she screamed into her pillow through her tears, "Why Inuyasha, Why?"  
  
If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
Inuyasha stared at the moon. All his thoughts were on one woman, and that woman wasn't Kikyo. He hated it when she left; he felt so lonely. But this time it absolutely killed him because he knew it was his fault. She had seen him with Kikyo.  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
She only knew half of the story though.  
  
If your not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why your so far away, but I know that this much is true,  
  
He knew he had to go and apologize to her; tell her what really happened. He hoped she wouldn't 'sit' him through hell; hope more than anything that she would forgive him.  
  
We'll make it though,  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
  
And I pray in your the one I build my home with.  
  
I hope I love you all my life.  
  
But he just stayed, sitting in the tree. It broke his heart, but his instincts told him to stay where he was. He couldn't tell Kagome about his true feelings for her, there was no chance of that. She'd probably yell at him and 'sit' him though seven hells if she thought he was just toying with her heart. Or worse; she wouldn't feel the same way about him.  
  
I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?  
  
Kagome stopped crying. 'I wish he loved me,' she thought to herself.  
  
'Damn it, I already miss her.' He yelled in his mind. Her scent, her soft, flowing hair, especially the way she could make him smile. 'Gods, bring her back to me!"  
  
Cause I miss you,  
  
Body and soul,  
  
So strong that it takes my breath away,  
  
And I breathe you into my heart,  
  
And pray for the strength to stand today,  
  
Cause I love you,  
  
Whether it's wrong or right,  
  
And thought I cant be with you tonight,  
  
You know my heart is by your side.  
  
I don't wanna run away,  
  
But I can't take it,  
  
I don't understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you,  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms? 


End file.
